It's A Good Thing!
by crazyapril
Summary: In London, Betty Saurez and Daniel Meade are finally together. They have been best friends for four years and now it's blooming into something real. Just when things start to seem like a dream come true... things start to get complicated. What will everyone think about their decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I know it's been a long time since I have wrote anything. I am truly sorry! I decided to do an Ugly Betty story. this is about Betty and Daniel on their first date. Please, review!**

Chapter One

"I, Betty Saurez, am going on my first real date with Daniel Meade." I said out loud to myself, smiling in the mirror. It's been months since I had my braces removed, and I still can't believe how different I looked.

I have to admit to myself, I am nervous about tonight. After the first time I bumped into Daniel in London, I have been busy. We did keep in touch by text. I was lucky to have today off. So, of course, he asks me to go to dinner.

The words that Claire Meade spoke to me, before I left about Daniel kept going through my head a lot. Surely, Daniel doesn't care for me like that? I mean I was his assistant for four years. We are best friends. Could he really have feelings for me though?

My phone started ringing when I was about to put the finishing touches to my black dress. I quickly grabbed it. Amanda's picture popped up. I rolled my eyes and answered with a smile. "Hey, Amanda!"

"Betty! Has he got there yet?!" She asked in an excited voice.

"No. Not yet, Amanda."

"Why not?! Did he set you up?"

"No… Daniel will be here in thirty minutes. Why are you doing up so late?"

"I was excited for you!" She laughed .

*BEEP*

"Amanda, hold on. I have a beep."

"Uhoh!" I clicked over to the other line.

"Betty! Has he got there yet?!" Hilda's voice came through the phone.

"Oh my god! Hilda, no. Amanda is on the other line too. I will call you after the date okay? It'll be late there but I will."

"Well, you tell Daniel I said Heyyyyy. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do! Ha!" She giggled.

"Okay. Love you." I clicked to Amanda's line. "Amanda?"

"So, was that Daniel cancelling?" She gasped.

"No… Okay, Amanda, I'll call you too after the date. It's nothing. Just a little dinner."

"That's what they all say. Ha! Okay...welll… I guess I'll text you."

"No. I'll call you after the date." I sighed. Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to have a million text messages tonight?

"If you say so. Bye!" She hung up.

I sighed, placing my phone on my marble coffee table. It started ringing again. This time, it was Daniel's picture that showed up. My heart dropped.

"Daniel, if you are cancelling on me, I'm not going to EVER talk to you again." I warned him. There was laughter on the other end. "Not funny."

"I'm not cancelling, Betty. I promise. Just wanted to call and tell you that I am about to pull up in front of your apartment building."

"Ohh.. yeah .. I'm ready. I'll be down in a flash." I could feel the goofy grin on my face , as I hung up with him.

Every floor the elevator went by, my heart started beating faster. My palms were even sweating. Come on, Betty, you cannot be nervous. This is Daniel. The Daniel Meade that you have known for four years! Finally to the bottom , I walked out of the apartment and there stood Daniel. Oh how handsome he was!

We stared at each other for a few, and he grinned at me. "Betty!" He walked to me and gave me a tight hug, and a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Where's your car?" I asked him looking for it.

"I decided to walk tonight. It's such a beautiful night, with a beautiful lady." He grinned pulling me closer to his side with my arm in his.

"Where are we going?" I asked him when our path wasn't familiar to me.

"It's a surprise." We walked around a water fountain and there was a white tent set up with a table for two with candle lit underneath. A French waiter was waiting for us with a bottle of wine and cart of food. "There. This is for you." He pulled out the chair for me to sit.

"Daniel, how did you get permission to do this?" I smiled.

"I have my ways." He told me with his cute sideways grin.

"Yes, you do. This is lovely. Thank you!" I took a sip of my wine, and looked into his soft blue eyes.

"Anytime." He was fidgeting like he was nervous. He covered it up by taking a sip of his wine also. The waiter placed our food in front of us and we started eating. The food was getting more attention. The silence was unbearable.

"Daniel, I like you.."

"Betty, I care for you.."

We spoke at the same time. His face was red and I knew mine was too.

"Do you want to go out more?" Daniel asked sweetly, taking my hand in his.

"Yes, I do. We are best friends, Daniel." I said nervously.

"I want to be more than friends, Betty. I want to date you. Be your boyfriend."

"Oh Daniel! Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask that? You have always been there for me. You are a beautiful person inside and out. Hell yes, I am sure!"

"Okay. Daniel. Yes then." I grinned at him, but wasn't inspecting the kiss he gave me. Wow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Ohhhhh mmmyyy Goddd! I knew it!" Hilda's voice screeched in my ear. I decided to call her after I got into bed. I had a million text messages from Amanda, asking me about the date. She can wait.

"Ha. I really have a great feeling about this, Hilda."

"I'm happy for you, Betty. Justin told me to tell you, he knew all along you were going to get together."

"Tell Justin.. He can shut up." I laughed snuggling up to my pillow.

"So, Bobby just started painting the extra bedroom. Justin picked out the color. Do not ask me what color it is."

"I'm excited about the baby! Are you being careful?"

"Yes. Poppy is coming over every day to help and Bobby won't let me get out of bed. Since the doctor put me on bed rest, everyone is driving me crazy! I have a salon to run here!" Hilda sighed.

"It'll be okay. Well, I need to go. I have a million text messages from Amanda. I need to answer her before she goes insane. Love you and give everyone my love."

"Night, Betty. We send our love." I hung up the phone and checked my messages. One text message caught my eye. I grinned like a fool.

DANIEL: _I had a great time tonight. _

ME: _I did too. Go to sleep, fool. ;) _

DANIEL: _NO! I keep thinking about you._

ME: _You are too sweet. I always think about you. _

DANIEL: _I'm glad. Ok, I'll let you go to sleep. You have a magazine to run. Night, beautiful!_

ME: _Night, Daniel. :D _I fell asleep with a smile on my face, forgetting to message back Amanda.

"Betty, you have a phone call on line 1." Naomi, my assistant, buzzed me. I was having a very bad day at the magazine. Two models had to go home, due to being really sick. So, I had to find replacements, which I haven't yet. So by chance, this would be the answer to my prayers on the other end of the phone.

"Betty Saurez." I answered with my professional voice.

"Hello, Beautiful!" A familiar voice said.

"Daniel?"

"Well… yes! How's your day?"

"Do you want the truth ? Or a lie?" I asked with a sigh.

"Truth."

"Terrible! Two models had to go home today because they were sick. So, I am short two models for the photo shoot."

"I'm sorry. Are there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked hopefully.

"Anything?" I flirted a little

"Yes, anything."

"Pizza and a foot massage at my house tonight?" I crossed my fingers.

"Okay. What time?" He laughed.

"Make it seven, so I can take a long bubble bath and relax. Would you be upset if I wear pj's?"

"That's fine, beautiful. Well, I'll let you get back to work. I need to call Mother back. She gives her love."

"Tell her I said hey! See you tonight."

I hung up the phone and felt a little gross to my stomach. "Naomi, can you please get me some water, please? Also, please tell me those models did not have a bug." I asked her through the speaker.

"They were really sick. Looked a little green." She said.

"Okay. Thanks." It then hit me; I was going to be sick. I raced to the bathroom. This was a very bad for me, I thought washing my face with the cold water.

After that I walked out, Naomi looked at me and said. "You look a little green."

"Thanks." I said in a cheerful voice and moaned walking to my desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you are liking my story. I am asking you if you like my story, and you have marked my story as a favorite or even as an alert , please leave me a review. Reviews are important thing for writers. It gives us a pick-me-up. So, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm shooting for five reviews. If I get that many, I'll post another chapter. HAVE A GREAT DAY! **

Chapter three

"I'm telling you, you don't need to come over. I have a virus, Daniel." I told him on the phone, while lying on the couch. I had to drag myself through the door to the couch after work. I'm not a mean person, but I really felt like killing those models for bringing it into my very own sanctuary. Who knows how long this would take to get over. Could things get any worse?

"I don't care, Betty. You need someone to take care of you."

"I'll be okay. I don't want to give you this."

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming over. Be there in ten." He hung up on me. I sighed and pulled the blanket closer to my chilled body.

Tuesdays were days Christina usually came over. Her new fashion line has kicked off, and her name was out there. Everywhere I went, someone had some type of clothing she made. I, being her best friend, got the choice of whatever I wanted for free. My closet was filled with her clothes. I forgot to text her and let her know not to come, today.

I was woken up earlier by a knock on the door. I felt half dead trying to get off the couch. I was shocked I had enough strength to change into my PJ's. I hated being sick.

"Betty! Are you okay?!" She kept knocking until I answered. I couldn't answer the door because I didn't want her to get the junk I had.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, Christina, I'm not opening the door. I have a virus."

"I heard. Word does gets around, Hun. I am dropping you off some soup. I hope you get to filling better." I heard her sit something on the floor beside the door. "I'm sitting the soup on the floor. It's chicken noodle soup. Take care of yourself, Betty. I need to go."

"Thank you!" I waited a few minutes and opened the door. On the floor, was a container of homemade chicken noodle soup. Thank God for friends.

Now, I tried to eat a bite or two of soup but nothing settled. I was a little happy that Daniel didn't take no for an answer. I wanted him to take care of me. Who doesn't want their boyfriend to take care of them, while they are sick? I knew he was going to catch it , but that will give me a chance to take care of him.

I unlocked the door for Daniel, so I wouldn't have to get up again from the couch. I was watching cartoons when he finally arrived. For some reason, cartoons always make me feel better when I am sick.

In his arms were a dozen of roses, pharmacy bag, and a bottle of ginger ale. I smiled at him, as he sat the stuff on the kitchen table. "I brought you some things." He made a glass of ginger ale and poured a couple pills, from the pharmacy, into his hand. Walked over to me and gave them to me. "Take this."

"I don't like taking medicine." I frowned at the pills.

"Too bad, you need to get well. This will help you." I swallowed the pills and looked at him with a sigh.

"I'm not feeling so very good"

"I know, Babe. Here scoot over. I'll hold you." I scooted over and he let me lay in his lap. My phone buzzed. A text message from Mark.

Mark: _You finally landed Daniel Meade… hahaha. _

I grinned and let Daniel read it. He laughed.

Me: _Behave. ;) Yes. Hope you are doing well. Text later. Sick."_

Mark: _I always do well. You should know that. Uhoh! You are with him. Ha! No excuses_

Me: _Yes he is with me. Taking care of me. Gtg._

Mark: _I bet ;) TTYL _

I turned my phone off and cuddled up with Daniel.

"You watch cartoons when you are sick, huh?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes." I stubbornly told him.

"There's nothing wrong with that." He kissed me on the forehead. While we watched cartoons, I finally dozed off. He was right, the meds did make me feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, people... I have not had any reviews.. thank you everyone for subscribing to my story's, alerting for author alert etc. Please i really need some reviews on how this story is going. please show some love! :D Hope you have a great day! Again REVIEW!**

Chapter Four

The virus lasted for three days for me, which meant that Daniel took care of me the whole time and never got sick. The only strength I had was to get up and take a long bath. When he did leave the apartment to run a few errands, he'll call every thirty minutes.

I hated being away from work, but the good side of it was being taken care of by my boyfriend. Yes, I cannot get over the fact that Daniel Meade is my boyfriend!

"What's the big grin about?" Daniel asked at the stove, in my pink apron, with a spoon in his hand. He decided that I needed something solid in my stomach. He was cooking me his famous spaghetti.

"Nothing." I smiled at him. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm so glad I started feeling better today. Now, I can get back to work. I'm afraid what it's going to be like when I get back." I groaned.

"Don't be. It's just fine."

"What do you mean its fine?"

"That's where I've been going the days you were sick." He confessed.

"You've been going there?" What was he telling me?

"Yep. I thought you needed help while you were sick. So, I went by and gave my assistance. I'm sorry, Betty, I thought you wouldn't mind. Are you mad?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes, which melted my heart some. What was I supposed to say?

"No.. uh.. Thank you… wow! So, no one said anything?" I wondered.

"Nope. They knew you were sick, and I am Daniel Meade." Okay there's the cockiness.

"Okay, Daniel. I know who you are." I rolled my eyes.

"So, if you need more help, let me know." He said, sitting the plates on the table for us.

"Okay." I agreed. Deep down, I didn't know what to say. I mean, my magazine was mine. Could I be a little selfish? I can always need help, right? "Let's try this famous spaghetti of yours." I said cheerfully.

"I am telling you… you will never taste anything like it." We started eating it, and enjoying each other's company. The three days together were great but am I willing to share everything of mine? I kept thinking.

* * *

"Am I wrong to feel that way, Christina? I mean Daniel did it just to help me out." I asked Christina outside of a coffee shop, drinking our favorite lattes on my break.

"No! Not at all, Betty! Your magazine is your baby, but I do think maybe you should ask Daniel to help you every once a while. It sounds like to me, he could be missing the magazine. It's up to you, love."

"I probably could use his help at a few things tomorrow. He's not bugging me about it." I'm talking myself into this.

"Oh Betty! He could come in handy for a lot of things." She winked at me.

"I swear, Christina, you sound just like Mark." I laughed at her.

"You got lots to learn." She said in a wicked tone.

When I got back to the office, I decided to write down the Pros and Cons of having Daniel Meade working at my magazine. Still, I was feeling a little selfish but then again, he is my boyfriend.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story. Since, I did get one review, it did encourage me to write more. Please leave me some reviews, people. I need to know how you like this story or if you have any comments.. i'm always up for opinions. Thanks again! Review Please!**

Chapter five

"Daniel, what are you doing?" I asked Daniel at the end of the day, when he walked into my office and closed my curtains on my windows and doors. Everyone were gone by now. I'm usually the last one to leave the building. I have to admit, he was doing a great job at helping out here. Maybe I was over reacting because he didn't try to take over.

He had a smug look on his face. "What are you talking about?" He asked, walking toward me. I was sitting behind my desk, and my heart was beating fast. I watched him walk around the desk, and leaned over the chair. "I wanted to do this all day." His face was close to mine, hovering.

"Wanted to do what, all day?" I whispered.

"This." He pressed his lips on mine. I moaned a little. I pushed him back, grinning like a fool.

"Well thank you." I managed to say. He laughed and pushed a piece of hair back on my face.

"I wanted to kiss you all day, but since you work like a Busy Bee, I didn't have a chance to pull you in a dark corner and kiss you."

"No funny business, Mister." I poked him in the chest with my finger. He pulled me up from the chair and kissed me again, slower.

"I will never!" He let me go and gasped. He winked at me. I moved away to get my things ready to leave.

"So are you working in the morning, Mr. Meade?" I teased him, locking my office. I saw him hesitated for a second.

"Mother called me today." He confessed.

"Is it that bad?" I asked when we got into the elevator.

"She offered me the position of editor-in-chief back at MODE." He sighed. "Apparently, Wilhelmina doesn't want the position anymore. She said she wanted to get away and live her own life with Conner, now that he was out of jail. Of all things, Alexis won't take it."

"Wow. Daniel, do you want the job back?"

"To be honest, I do but I don't want to leave you." He put his hand on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. I can see that he was torn between the job he loved and me.

"It's okay. Go home, Daniel. Follow your heart." I kissed him on tip toes. He pulled me close and hugged me tight.

"We will make this work." He declared.

"I know." I smiled through tears. I don't want him to leave me. "I have vacation time soon."

"Good."

"Do you want to go get a late night snack?" He asked at his limo.

"No not tonight. I think I'm going to walk home. You better see me before you leave." I tried to hold back the tears.

"You know I will. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'll be okay. I need to go home. I'm tired. I'll text you, okay?" I gave him a lingering hug. I cannot believe how happy I have been with him around and now he's going back home. I wanted him to stay here forever.

"Okay. Be careful. Text me when you get home." He kissed my forehead and I started walking home. I'm angry about him going home. Why can't he just stay here with me? Is this long distance relationship going to work? Will it turn out like me and Henry?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
